cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Earth Directorate (1st)
50 |totalstrength = 381,323 |avgstrength = 7,626 |totalnukes = 20 |score = 1.21 |internationalrelations = Solidarity ---- Socialist Workers Front November 13, 2009 Soviet Union November 13, 2009 }} United Earth Directorate History The United Earth Directorate (UED) came from planet Earth during the Karma War as an expeditionary force sent to bring order to the colonies. Spearheaded by Roofus who later appointed King Death II as his executive officer, the Directorate quickly became the second strongest force in the red sphere. The latest Government of the U.E.D. consisted of the following people: *Emperor: Wulff *Regent: KOwens06 *Minister of Intelligence: Pinkiwi *Minister of Foreign Affairs: cc1010100 *Minister of Defense: Cowmaster *Minister of Internal Affairs: President Harris *Minister of Finance: Charter PREAMBLE The nations of the United Earth Directorate hereby in mutual consolidation and general consensus establish this constitution. This constitution shall be the supreme law of all the nations of the Directorate, and shall form a respectable community and a comradery among peoples. This document is to also serve as the founding legal text in establishing a new Directorate upon the change of regimes from former People's Premier King Death II, and shall serve as the beginning of a new era for this alliance. The Directorate is henceforth established as an alliance of the Red Sphere, committing its loyalty to the mutual benefit of its nations and of the Red team. ARTICLE I: General Assembly Upon acceptance into the United Earth Direction, member nations shall become apart of the General Assembly of the United Earth Directorate. This Assembly is to act as the common forum for all Directorate nations to convene and assist in the efforts and formation of programs for the mutual benefit of the alliance. Organizations within the Assembly are to be met with the utmost priority and shall be committed to by all relevant and available resources of the Directorate. Additionally, the members of the Assembly are expected to be active in all their activities, rather it be on IRC or on the forums. The General Assembly may pass a motion removing the Emperor from power, as well as any other appointed or elected official as established in this constitution or by imperial decree. A 75%+1 majority shall be required for the motion to pass within the Assembly. Additionally, this constitution may be modified or amended by the members of the Assembly with a 67%+1 majority on the motion. ARTICLE II: Directorate Government Chapter One: Executive and Sovereign Authority The nations of the United Earth Directorate hereby invest the sovereignty of the alliance, its nations, and its programs with the Emperor of the Directorate. The Emperor is the head of state and government of the United Earth Directorate, and shall act as commander-in-chief of its armed forces, chief statesman and representative of the Directorate in foreign negotiations, and primary administrator in all internal and economic programs. The Emperor shall chair the Directorate Council, work with councilors to set policy, decide on current affairs, and to ensure the security of the Directorate's nations and peoples. As chair of this council, the Emperor may remove and appoint new members to the Council, with unanimous consent from the other delegates. As deputy to the Emperor, the Regent of the Directorate shall be directly under the sovereign in all affairs, unless delegated otherwise. The Regent's primary responsibility is to assist the Emperor in his duties, and act in his place when he is unable to do so. Upon abdication of the throne, the Regent is hereby given the authority to succeed as Emperor and to appoint a temporary Regent in his place. Chapter Two: Cabinet and Council The Council of the Directorate is hereby established as the collective organ for the cabinet and governmental organs of His Excellency's government. The Council shall consist of four ministers, chosen at will by the Emperor. This assembly may be convened when the sovereign feels is most appropriate, and he may intervene in any Council affairs and programs. Each minister is given the right to appoint their own deputies. A Ministry for the Interior shall be established within the Council, and shall be responsible for all affairs concerning recruitment, immigration, and admissions. Additionally, this ministry shall be responsible for the activity of the member nations of the Directorate, its security, and all media production on behalf of the alliance. A Ministry for Defense shall be established within the Council. This ministry shall be in charge of the defense and security of the member nations. It may accomplish these efforts with a formation of a formal armed forces, organized to how the minister shall see fit and most appropriate for the Directorate. These armed forces, deemed the Crimson Guard, shall be organized to the prime efficiency and performance possible - and shall organize themselves in a state of war in a timely fashion. A Ministry for Foreign Affairs shall be established within the Council. The Foreign Affairs Ministry shall be responsible with all dealings relative to any foreign affairs organizations, objectives, efforts, and causes. This ministry shall direct the Directorate's diplomatic organizations, and report on all dealings with other alliances to the rest of the Council and His Excellency, the Emperor. Public relations shall be directed through this ministry, and a positive image is encouraged to be kept within the ministry's efforts. A Ministry for Finances shall be established within the Council, handling all economic affairs. This ministry may organize a bank, which may consist of areas responsible for the organization of trades, the dealing of technology, and the handling and distribution of all monetary requests. ARTICLE III: Expulsion Any member nation of the Directorate may be subject to expulsion from the Directorate if held accountable for his/her actions by the Directorate Council. The Council may, in simple majority vote, decree the expulsion of any member nation from the alliance. A period of ninety days in which the banned member nation may not reapply to the Directorate. At the end of this period, his/her admission shall be reviewed by the Minister for the Interior. ARTICLE IV: War The Directorate may declare war on any international entity upon approval from His Excellency, the Emperor, the Minister for Defense, and the Regent. When upholding a legal document signed between another alliance and the Directorate, such a war declaration requires approval from His Excellency, the Emperor, or the Regent. Terms of surrender shall be by accepted by the Directorate that call for the change of the Directorate's government in any way. The armed forces of the Directorate is forbidden from issuing decrees of "zero infrastructure" upon any nation. Additionally, the armed forces may not launch any nuclear strikes unless provoked first with nuclear war. ARTICLE V: Amendments As stated in Article I, the General Assembly of the Directorate shall be the only authority allowed to modify or amend this document. A seventy-two hour discussion period is herein enacted upon any proposal to amend or change the constitution; this discussion period may be extended following decree from the Emperor or Regent. After this discussion period, a forty-eight hour vote shall stand on the amendment; a 67%+1 majority shall be required for the vote to pass and become law. Category:Solidarity Category:United Earth Directorate